Radical Alliance (Istalia)
Gold |political_position = Center-Left |party_leader = National Spokeperson: Aghar Yassen Secretary of National Committee: Camilla Bontempi |leader_of_camera_dei_deputati_faction = Camilla Bontempi |leader_of_senate_faction = Fausto Latorre |seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației = |seats_in_senato_della_repubblica = |governorships = |cabinet_positions = |youth_wing_(nationwide) = Young Radicals |student_wing = Union of Progressive Students |website = www.alleanzaradicale.ist }}Radical Alliance (Istalian: Alleanza Radicale, Majatran: والحرية والتقدم, transl. al-tahaluf al-rradikaliu) is an Istalian political parties founded in 4348 as heir of the historical party Liberty and Progress which, in turn, has been the evolution of the original Istalian Social Liberal Party. Radical Alliance advocates social liberal policies, promoting a solid welfare into a regulated free market, pushing for the cooperation between State and privates as well as between social categories, while on the social and civil issues it's strongly libertarian and secularist, aimed to free the istalian citizens from any moral and religious influence and to promote their full development as human being and of their capabilities. The party has also an important internal wing supporting regionalism and devolution policies in favor of larger powers for the local authorities. Since 4348 the party is member of the center-left coalition Together for Istalia, of which it's co-founded together with the Istalian Labour Party. The party contested its first election in 4350. Ideology The party continues to promote the Social Liberalism in Istalia but it was also influenced by some radical libertarian-anarchic elements which determined the extremely permissive positions of AR on the field of the social and civil rights and its strong anti-clericalism. The party is supportive of the Free Market and of the Free Trade and it demands the intervention of the State on the social-economic field to regulate the free market to protect workers and consumers. Conversely the Alliance promotes a large and solid national welfare, in this field showing to be very close to the social democratic ideology. The party is supportive of devolutive policies to vest the local authorities of more responsabilities about several matters and issues, promoting a clear separation of competences between central State and local Governments, these positions influenced by anarchist ideas related to the strong libertarianism of the party. Finally, about the foreign affairs, the party is strongly internationalist and pushes for more integration and cooperation into the Majatran Alliance and with the other majatran nations. The first party leader, Valentina Vitali, when she presented the party to the public, summarized the positions of the party through these key words: • Freedom • Equality • Fraternity • Secularism • Social Justice • Safety • Decentralization • Environmental Protection • Commitment to Majatra • Humanism =History= The Radical Alliance was founded in 4348 as heir of the historical party Liberty and Progress (LP) which, in turn, has been the evolution of the original Istalian Social Liberal Party. The electoral difficulties of the last years of Liberty and Progress led in 4346, after the party fell again at the last placement, at the resignation of all the past leadership. After two years of uncertainty and debate, during the extraordinary National Congress called in 4348, the Libertarian Collective and the representatives of the Union of the Progressive Students, the student wing of the party, they joined together against the socialist wing by advancing a joint motion proposing the dissolution of LP and the foundation of a new political subject still based on Social Liberalism but with more libertarian traits and aiming to introduce social democratic reform in the field of the national welfare. In the same year the new party joined the Istalian Labour Party, already allied with LP, to dissolve the coalition Another Istalia to found a new one: Together for Istalia. During the next decade, however, the party didn't reached to achieve positive results, remaining among the last parties into the parliament and failing several times to be considered a government partner by other parties. This situation pushed the leadership to take a low profile limiting the public statements and declarations and just voting for the bills presented to the parliament. After almost 30 years of ULD dominance of the Istalian politics, the elections of 4368 gave the possibility to the center-left to return to the power. The patience of the party and the confidence given to its second leader, Giacomo Tancredi, finally was rewarded and the party entered once again into a Government acting, despite being the smaller member of the grand coalition led by the communist Ernesto Revera and the President, and Revara's party colleague, Fidelio Casto, as one of the prominent actors. Thanks to Radical Alliance in 4371 important economic institutions were founded, the main of them the Istalian Strategic Investement Fund, a sovereign wealth fund to "pump" the Istalian presence all over the global economy for the benefit of Istalia and to secure the future of its citizens. Always thanks to Radical Alliance, supporting the work of the Minister of Foreign Affairs Lucio Vero Rosso (FD) and of the President Casto himself, Istalia retourned to make hear its voice on the international stage, especially to face the Orderist Revolutions and the war between Kazulia and Dankuk. Party Leaders Valentina Vitali (4348-4359) Giacomo Tancredi (4359-4372) Giorgia Ciriello (4379-4384) Simone Calenda (4384-4415) Aghar Yassen (4415-present) =Electoral History= President of the Republic Chamber of Deputies Senate =Organization= The Radical Alliance is primary led by a collegiate body, the National Coordinative Committee, formed by the five Representatives of the Regional Committee (which is elected by the single local sections of the party gathered into the Regional Alliance of the Radical Collectives, as the local sections are called), by the twelve ministerial candidate, each one expert in his field of expertise, and by the Presidential and Premier candidate. Among them the National Coordinative Committee appoint a Spokeperson, considered as the leader of the party, a Secretary of the Coordinative Committee and a Vice-Secretary of the Committee who fullfil also the role of Whip of the party into the Chamber of Deputies. Each two years the Party's Statute provides to reunite the National Congress which has to judge the work of the Coordinative Committee and of the leadership and in case of motion of no-confidece, elect a new Committee. Primaries are not provides by the party's Statute, but at the regional level each local sections has to elect among its members and by its members a representative to the Regional Alliance while all the regional delegates, in each region, has to elect a representative for the National Committee and a certain number of delegates before the reunion of the National Congress to join it and partecipate to the Congress' works. Here a list of the leaders of Radical Alliance, officially Spokeperson, and of their Secretaries and Vice-Secretaries of the National Coordinative Committee since the foundation in 4348 (as metioned, the Vice-Secretary is also Whip of the Party into the Chamber, unless otherwise marked): List of the Whips of the party into the Chamber of Deputies Institutional positions held by party exponents President of the Republic President of the Council of Ministers Positions into the Council of Ministers =Media= Radical Alliance has a weekly official newspaper called Il Radicale (Luthorian: The Radical) which publishes news and reports on the party's activity and represent one of the most important voices of the progressivism in Istalia, being in 44th century the longest lasting center-leftist newspaper in Istalia, being founded in 4204 as Nuovi Orizzonti, New Horizons in Luthorian, as official newspaper of Liberty and Progress, which in turn was the heir of the party newspaper of the Social Liberal Party, the first denomination of Liberty and Progress). Category:Political parties in Istalia